


Nico/Levi Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Nico/Levi short fics. Feel free to leave a prompts in the comments.ON HOLD FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE!





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nico’s ex-boyfriend is bought into the hospital. And of course, he is just as attractive and charming and amazing as Nico is. Levi might feel the slightest bit inferior.

Taryn slid into the seat beside Levi, ignoring his protests as she snagged some of his chips.

“Have you guys seen the model in room 264? He might actually be hotter than Nico.”

Levi scoffed, always ready to throw down for his boyfriend.

“Like anyone is hotter than Nico. Please.”

Casey shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’ve seen this guy. He is pretty hot.”

“Dahlia, you’re on my side, right?”

“Nico is pretty damn fine, but I haven’t seen this patient. We’ll need to take a look so I can make a proper judgement.”

“Lunch finishes in ten minutes and then I need to meet up with Doctor Avery. Let’s go.”

“Damn. Sorry Levi, I think you’ve lost this one.”

Levi kind of agreed. The man lying in the bed was pure American muscle, with a jawline that could cut glass and eyes you could drown in. In other words, he was gorgeous. He yelped as Dahlia pulled him around the corner.

“Dahlia, what the hell?”

“Nico is going in there. And he does not look happy. And like, not his normal not happy, where we know all he needs is to see your face, but actually not happy.”

Levi peeked around the corner, surprised to see Nico looking so, so..

“He looks angry. Dahlia, we need to hear what he’s saying.”

They crept around the corner, stopping at the vending machine across from the door, the perfect listening spot. God, even the man’s voice was like warm, melted chocolate.

“Nico, I’d hope you’d be the one to see me.”

“Yep, just my luck, huh? How did you do this to yourself Hayden?”

“I was on my morning run and I fell over some yappy little dog. Heard my wrist crack when I landed. But, bright side, I get to see your handsome face again.”

Levi was very confused. Nico had never mentioned a Hayden to him before. Who was this guy?

“You mean since you broke up with me for someone better? How’d that go by the way?”

Dahlia and Levi stared at each other, confused. Better than Nico? Who was better than Nico?

“We broke up ages ago. And then I started thinking about you. About us.”

“There is no us.”

Levi winced. He knew that voice. When he heard that voice, he knew it was time to back away and let Nico explode.

“There could be. Come on Nico. We were great together. Your family loved me, we visited museums and galleries together, visited different countries and learned their cultures. And be honest, the sex was amazing.”

Levi couldn’t listen to anymore of this. By comparison, his relationship with Nico was boring. No foreign trips, no amazing trips to museums or galleries. Just nights spent on their couch or their days off spent sleeping and doing house work. And being honest with himself, Levi knew he wasn’t even half as attractive as Nico’s ex. He couldn’t help the memories that were dredged up. High school bullies, the comments from dome family members, cruel online jabs in college. It was all too much. He moved away from the vending machine, avoiding Dahlia’s restraining hand.

“I’m going to find Doctor Avery. I’ll see you later Dahlia.”

He walked away, unaware of Nico’s concerned eyes following him from the doorway.

Nico opened the door to their apartment, the bouquet of multi coloured tulips held behind his back.

“Levi? Are you here?”

A groan from the coach answered him.

“There you are. Come on, out from under the blankets.”

Nico placed the flowers onto the coffee table and reached under the mound of blankets, searching for his boyfriend.

“Aha! Got you.”

He dragged Levi from under the blankets, pulling the smaller man onto his lap and pressing kisses to his voice, hoping to hear Levi’s adorable giggle.

“Nico, stop. I’m not in the mood.”

“I know, I saw you listening to me and Hayden. Levi, I need you to listen to me, ok?”

Levi nodded, eyes on Nico’s collarbone. The older man sighed. Placing his fingers under the other man’s chin, he lifted Levi’s face, so they were making eye contact.

“What I had with Hayden was nice. But I was a kid. A young man. All I wanted was some fun and someone attractive to have fun with. And I got that with Hayden. We were never serious.”

“Is this supposed to be making me feel better?”

“Yes, because I want something serious with you. Levi, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t need trips to other countries or dinners at five-star restaurants. I am more than happy with a dinner on our couch, watching Nailed It or just spending the morning in bed, getting to sleep in with you in my arms. My life is better because you’re in it. Everything I do with you is amazing, because I do it with you. I love you Levi. You’re all I need.”

Levi laughed, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

“You are such a hopeless romantic. I’m sorry Nico. I guess I saw this stupid hot guy and I felt like I wasn’t enough. I want that boring future with you as well. I love you Nico.”

They spent the rest of the night on the couch, eating left over take out and watching Shadowhunters. It wasn’t the most exciting evening, but it was their kind of perfect. And Nico, thinking of the little black box in his nightstand, hoped for many more to come.

A/N So, this pairing is my new obsession. I love when a little ball of fluffy sunshine falls for the more serious one, who turns into a big ball of sunshine around their partner. And height difference is my weakness. For Hayden, imagine anyone. Personally, I was thinking Chris Evans when I wrote him, but I left it vague on purpose.

Leave a prompt in the comments! I wanna write more of this pairing, but might need some help on what to do.


	2. Chapter 2 soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a busy day in the hospital, Levi sees the streaks of lavender on the back of his hand. Good news, he found his soulmate. Bad news, he has no idea who it is

Training to be a doctor was amazing, but so exhausting. Levi threw himself onto his bed, groaning in relief as he sank into his mattress. God, bed was amazing, he never wanted to leave. Levi cheered quietly when he realised that he had tomorrow off. He didn’t have to leave his bed. With a sigh of relief, Levi reached up to take off his glasses. And froze. What the hell? There were four streaks of lavender travelling from his wrist to the fingertips of his rights hand, like a paintbrush had been dragged down his skin.

Levi knew what this was, of course he did. You learn about soulmates in preschool for God’s sake. The first touch from them leaves a splash of colour on your skin. His mother had magenta on her hips, where his father grabbed her to stop her from falling flat on her face.

Levi laughed, incredulous. He had a soulmate. Nerdy, pathetic, little loser Levi has a soulmate. Oh God, what if his soulmate took one look at him and decided he wasn’t good enough? And more importantly, who was it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi needed help. He spent his day off trying to remember who touched his hand yesterday. There were so many. He knew he could count out Dr. Grey, her soulmate having died a few years ago. And neither Karev was his soulmate. He’d never admit it, but Levi was glad of that. Which left Taryn, Dr. Lincoln and Nico. Levi knew who he wanted to be his soulmate, but what were the chances of him getting a soulmate like Nico Kim? Taryn was dealt with easily. A quick text during her lunch. Her reply was a video of her laughing, Dahlia quietly berating her in the background, while Casey laughed with her. So that left the ortho crew. Two insanely gorgeous, intelligent men. Levi had to admit, he was terrified.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, Levi needed to be brave. He stood at the door to the hospital, knowing his soulmate was in there. Oh God, who was he kidding? His soulmate was probably a patient. Like it could be either of Ortho gods. He walked through the doors, deciding to avoid the Orthopaedic doctors, not wanting to humiliate himself, only for someone to grab him and drag him through the halls.

“Levi!”

“Dr. Lincoln?”

Levi stumbled, the other man still pulling him along, talking a mile a minute. Levi understood very little of what he was saying, catching his and Nico’s name and something about violet fingertips. After what felt like hours, Levi was shoved through the doors to the locker room, landing face first in a very firm chest.

“He’s all yours Nico. Helm and I will guard the door.”

Ignoring Link, who just laughed as he closed the door behind him, Nico gently set Levi back on his feet.

“Hey.”

“Uh, hey. Hi. What the hell is happening?”

Nico didn’t answer, instead reaching down to grab Levi’s hand, bringing it up to eye level. Levi shivered as the older man gently stroked his fingers down the streaks.

“It was you wasn’t it?”

“Yep. Wanna see?”

“Well duh.”

Nico opened his hand, showing his fingers to Levi. The smaller man reached out, running his fingers gently over Nico’s fingertips. From tips to the first knuckle, Nico’s fingers were a dark violet colour. Levi grinned, still not quite sure that this was real. he wrapped an arm around Nico’s neck, still grinning as the other man, arms wrapped around his waist, pulled him closer. Their hands with the soul marks stayed at their sides, fingers twined together.

Movies and tv had always painted the first kiss between soulmates as this amazing, time stopping event. When everything would click into place and the world seemed brighter afterwards. This one kiss would be the most awe-inspiring moment of your life as you realised that you found the person who will love you no matter what, for the rest of your life. Levi was thrilled to say that they were absolutely right. When they pulled apart, breathless, Nico couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wow. Wow, that was-“

“Yeah. That was amazing. My soulmate is Nico Kim.”

“And mine is Levi Schmitt. I think we both came out on top here, huh?”

Levi couldn’t help his excited little giggle, which Nico thought adorable. He had a soulmate. A fiercely intelligent, drop dead gorgeous, built like a brick house soulmate. And, better yet, Nico was excited to have him as a soulmate! They shared a few more kisses, before Link poked his head through the door, telling the two their shifts were starting. Levi pulled away, needing one question answered before the two were separated.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Helm told us about your text. Link is still has no mark, so it made sense that it was me.”

“And you were happy?”

Nico chuckled, pulling Levi in for one more kiss.

“Levi, I’ve been flirting with you since you started here. You were just completely oblivious. When I saw the mark and Helm’s text, I was happier than I could ever remember being. Levi Schmitt is my soulmate! Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

Levi laughed, still not entirely sure this was real. Nico, knowing how nervous and self-depreciating Levi got, hugged the smaller man tight.

“Doesn’t matter what anyone said to you before. We’re soulmates Levi. And I love you.”

Levi, arms wrapped tightly around Nico, couldn’t keep the smile off his face. His soulmate loved him.

“I love you too Nico.”

And if the two kept subtly rubbing their soul marks throughout the day? Well, it would be their little secret.

A/N Feel free to drop me a prompt


	3. Chapter 3 cuteness and fluff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico sees something on Levi’s phone that the younger man is embarrassed by.

“Wait, what was that?”

Levi grabbed his phone from the taller man, quickly putting shoving between the couch cushions.

“Nothing. It was nothing. Now shush, you’re going to miss Aragorn’s speech at the Black Gate.”

Nico laughed, knowing that he was embarrassing the younger man, but not really caring.

“No, no. I know what I saw. Let me see it again.”

“No, no way in hell!”

“Ok, remember you made me do this.”

“Made you do what? Nico! Nico, no!”

One of Levi’s best kept secrets was that he was ridiculously ticklish. Something Nico decided to take advantage of now. He pushed Levi onto his back, fingers moving along his stomach and sides. As Levi tried to fight him off, Nico reached between the cushions, grabbing the other’s phone. He quickly slid to the other end of the couch, away from Levi’s sharp elbows and unlocked his boyfriend’s phone.

“Aw Levi. Am I your lockscreen?” 

The younger man sat up, pulling down his shirt and trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Nico laughed, still not sure how a full-grown man could be so adorable. He pulled Levi into his arms, pressing a flurry of kisses to his cheeks.

“This is the cutest thing I have ever seen and I love it. I should make you my lockscreen!”

Levi laughed as Nico scrambled for this phone, scrolling through his hundreds of photos of Levi. The movie played on, ignored by both men in the room, who were trying to choose the best photo for their lockscreens. It wasn’t how either saw the evening going, but they both knew they wouldn’t change anything.


End file.
